


i wouldn't mind

by seochanglix (yeolbaeby)



Series: alarte ascendare! [6]
Category: ITZY (Band), IZONE (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Boys Kissing, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-25 06:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18255608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolbaeby/pseuds/seochanglix





	i wouldn't mind

Jika Changbin meminta Felix berjanji untuk menyaksikan latihan Slytherin sehabis sarapan, maka sudah kewajibannya untuk menepati. Felix tidak akan memungkiri kata-katanya sendiri. Dan ia juga tidak mungkin mengecewakan Changbin yang sudah mengundangnya untuk menonton latihan Quidditch.

Ia sudah berada di tribun paling atas tepat setelah tim Slytherin selesai berganti pakaian. Setengah wajah Felix tenggelam oleh syal merah-emas yang baru saja dikembalikan Changbin kemarin. Selain karena cuaca pagi itu yang nyaris mencapai nol derajat, Felix punya motif lain yang membuatnya mengubur hidungnya di balik syal. Aroma samar parfum Changbin yang tidak sengaja menempel di syalnya entah kenapa membuat Felix ingin terus menghirupnya.

Sebut dia aneh, tetapi Felix merasa lebih tenang melakukan itu. Seolah presensi Changbin terasa sangat dekat meskipun ia berada nyaris lima belas meter jauhnya dari Felix.

Dari seberang lapangan, Changbin terlihat membalas tatapannya. Felix menenggelamkan wajahnya semakin dalam di balik syal untuk bersembunyi, sementara tangannya melambai ragu. Changbin yang sepertinya menangkap pergerakan Felix balas melambai, membuat beberapa anggota timnya menoleh ke arah tribun tempat Felix berada. Merasa malu, tubuh Felix pelan-pelan merosot dari bangku tribun hanya agar ia bisa bersembunyi dari tatapan penasaran teman-teman Changbin.

Hah. Sejak kapan ia jadi merasa malu begini? Padahal ia sudah menjadi penonton tetap dalam setiap latihan tim Quidditch Slytherin. Hanya saja, rasanya berbeda ketika orang yang menjadi alasan Felix untuk menonton pada akhirnya menyadari keberadaannya.

'Sudahlah. Terima saja nasibmu kalau nanti sampai diolok-olok, Felix Lee,' pemuda itu berkata pada diri sendiri.

Ketika seluruh anggota tim Slytherin sudah berada di atas sapu mereka masing-masing, Felix merasa sudah cukup aman untuk kembali duduk di bangku tribun. Wajahnya masih bersembunyi di balik syal, tetapi mata bulatnya jeli mengikuti pergerakan kapten Slytherin yang sedang mencari  _ _snitch.__  Jantung Felix berdetak dua kali lebih cepat saat melihat siluet Changbin yang sedang melayang di atas sapu terbang. Jubah hijau-perak yang membungkus tubuhnya berkibar dipermainkan angin. Pemuda itu terlihat gagah meskipun tubuhnya tidak setinggi dan sebesar Hwang Hyunjin.

Di balik syal, wajah Felix merona sendiri saat memikirkan ekspresi serius Changbin yang berkonsentrasi mencari  _ _snitch.__  Untunglah saat itu ia sendirian sehingga tidak ada yang melihat bagaimana tangan Felix saling bertaut untuk menopang dagunya sembari mengamati Changbin yang bermanuver di atas sapu terbang dengan sorot memuja. Benar-benar, Felix Lee ini.

Dua jam kemudian, latihan tim Quidditch akhirnya selesai. Changbin yang baru saja turun dari sapu terbang bergegas menyerahkan sapu miliknya ke tangan Hyunjin sebelum melangkah menuju tribun. Felix terkesiap dan hampir saja kabur jika bukan karena tatapan Changbin yang mengisyaratkannya untuk tetap di tempat.

"Kau datang," ucap Changbin dengan napas sedikit terengah. Felix merasa malu sendiri saat memikirkan barangkali pemuda itu sengaja berlari untuk menghampirinya. Pemuda Gryffindor itu hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Permainan Slytherin semakin bagus ya ternyata," Felix mencoba berkomentar meskipun kegugupan masih menguasainya. Ia masih belum terbiasa dengan Changbin yang mempedulikannya seperti ini.

Sudut bibir pemuda itu berkedut, membentuk senyum asimetris ketika ia menjawab, "Tentu saja." Felix mengerjap seperti orang bodoh sebelum membalas seringaian Changbin dengan senyum gugup. Bukannya ia tidak senang, tetapi aneh sekali rasanya melihat Seo Changbin berubah baik padanya seperti ini. Membuat Felix menjadi sering salah tingkah.

"Oh, hm. Baguslah," Felix menggaruk belakang kepalanya, berusaha menyelamatkan diri dari situasi ini, "Kalau begitu aku--"

"Mau kembali sekarang? Sama-sama saja. Tunggu aku ganti baju."

Felix tercengang mendengar ucapan Changbin. Namun sebelum pemuda itu sempat menanyakan maksud Changbin, yang bersangkutan sudah terlanjut melesat menuju ruang ganti. Pada akhirnya Felix menurut dan menunggu sang kapten Slytherin selesai mengganti baju agar mereka bisa kembali ke kastil bersama.

"Jadi kau masih belum bisa melakukan mantra Patronus?"

Changbin membuka percakapan kembali saat mereka berjalan bersisian menuju kastil. Felix mengangguk, merapatkan mantel coklatnya sedikit lebih erat demi melindungi diri dari terpaan angin dingin yang menusuk tulang. Kontras dengan Changbin yang membiarkan mantel hitamnya tidak dikancing, menampakkan sweater rajutan tebal berwarna senada di baliknya.

"Memang sulit kalau memori bahagiamu tidak cukup kuat," Changbin bergumam, nada bicaranya terdengar agak berbeda. Felix bahkan harus menoleh ke arah Changbin untuk memastikan kalau pemuda itu memang bicara padanya.

"Kata Profesor juga begitu," Felix mengedikkan bahu. "Hyung sendiri bagaimana? Patronusmu berhasil nggak dulu saat OWL?"

Selama beberapa detik, Changbin tidak menjawab sehingga membuat Felix kembali menoleh ke arahnya. Raut wajah pemuda itu terlihat seolah menimbang sesuatu dalam kepalanya sebelum menjawab, "Sedikit." Felix membulatkan mata, mendadak saja berhenti hanya untuk menarik tangan Changbin dalam genggamannya.

"Ajari aku, hyung!" pinta Felix dengan nada menggebu hingga Changbin terkesiap. Ia hanya bisa mengiyakan tanpa benar-benar memikirkan maksud dari permintaan tersebut. Senyum yang terukir di bibir Felix membuat Changbin lupa bahwa ia baru saja menyetujui sesuatu yang akan membuat frekuensinya untuk bertemu Felix Lee semakin bertambah.

"Oke."

" _Yes_!" Felix mengepalkan tangan di udara. "Mulai nanti malam bagaimana, hyung?"

"Apa?!"

Sebelum Changbin berkesempatan untuk merespons usul Felix, pemuda itu sudah menaiki tangga sembari melambai pada Changbin, bergegas menuju asramanya.

 

***

 

"Patronus adalah salah satu bentuk mantra yang paling kuat. Digunakan untuk melawan Dementor yang, kau tahu, adalah makhluk sihir hitam yang juga sangat kuat."

Felix mengangguk serius saat Changbin menjelaskan tentang mantra Patronus, suara pemuda itu terasa dua kali lebih dalam dan menakutkan karena bergaung dalam kelas kosong ini. Ditambah lagi dengan pencahayaan kelas yang hanya berasal dari obor yang menyala di dinding, menambah kesan seram yang membuat bulu kuduk Felix berdiri.

"Oke," Felix pun ikut merendahkan suaranya, setengah berbisik.

"Butuh konsentrasi tinggi dan memori kebahagiaan yang kuat untuk menghasilkan Patronus yang kuat. Dan setiap individu punya Patronus yang berbeda sesuai dengan karakteristik masing-masing."

"Ah, kalau begitu Patronusmu berbentu apa, Hyung?" tanya Felix ingin tahu.

"Leopard."

"Benarkah?!" Mata Felix membulat mendengarnya. "Keren!"

"Aku waktu itu pingsan setelah menciptakan Patronus, Felix. Jadi jangan senang dulu," suara Changbin berubah tegas saat menegur Felix yang terlampau senang, membuat pemuda itu akhirnya bungkam. "Menciptakan Patronus yang berbentuk juga butuh energi yang besar. Makanya lebih baik dilakukan besok daripada sekarang."

"Ah, begitu," Felix menggaruk belakang kepalanya, malu. "Pantas saja kau kelihatan kesal sekarang."

Pemuda Slytherin itu menghela napas. "Aku nggak kesal," selama sedetik ia berhenti bicara, "tapi, ya, aku memang kesal karena kau terlalu impulsif."

Felix menundukkan kepala. "Maaf."

Dalam hati pemuda itu jadi merasa bersalah terhadap Changbin. Sebenarnya pemuda itu bisa saja menolak keinginan Felix yang ingin belajar Patronus saat ini, tetapi yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Felix jadi merasa egois karena sudah setengah memaksa Changbin seperti ini.

Barangkali Felix terlalu lama melamun sehingga Changbin harus menyentil dahinya untuk membuat pemuda itu tersadar. Dilihatnya salah satu sudut bibir Changbin terangkat ketika netra gelapnya terarah lurus pada Felix.

"Persiapkan dirimu dulu. Besok sehabis makan malam kita bertemu lagi di sini," ujar Changbin sembari mengeluarkan jurnal bersampul kulit dari tasnya. Lantas pemuda itu menyerahkan jurnal ke tangan Felix yang keheranan. "Kalau mau, baca saja catatan ini. Tapi jangan sampai hilang. Dan jangan pinjamkan pada siapapun kalau tidak mau temanmu kena kutukan cacar buku ini."

Felix bergidik, membuat seringaian Changbin semakin lebar.

"Aku nggak tahu kalau kau serajin ini," ucap Felix dengan nada kagum, yang lantas dihadiahi jitakan oleh Changbin.

"Ya sudah, sana kembali ke asramamu," gerutuan Changbin membuat Felix lekas berdiri dan berpamitan terlebih dahulu untuk kembali ke asrama. Tanpa Felix ketahui, ada sinar keperakan yang berpendar di belakangnya, berasal dari ruang kelas yang baru saja ia tinggalkan dengan Changbin yang masih berada di sana. 

 

***

 

Selama beberapa hari, Felix terus melatih mantra Patronusnya di luar pelajaran tambahan bersama Changbin. Jisung juga ikut belajar bersamanya meskipun pemuda itu lebih sering mengeluh karena Felix membuatnya sering terlambat muncul di latihan Quidditch. Beruntung kapten Kim Woojin tidak segalak Ketua Murid Bang sehingga Jisung tidak harus menghadapi konsekuensi digantung terbalik kalau terlambat.

"Aku udahan ya, Lix."

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari itu, Jisung menyerah merapal mantra Patronus. Ia tidak butuh banyak nilai Outstanding dalam rapotnya, terutama di bidang yang tidak begitu ia minati seperti Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam.

Berbeda dengan Felix yang sepertinya memiliki ambisi tersembunyi untuk menyamakan nilainya dengan seseorang yang menjadi motivasinya saat ini. Ya, Seo Changbin adalah salah satu di antara dua peserta OWL tahun lalu yang berhasil mendapat nilai Outstanding dalam PTIH. Makanya ia ingin menjadi seperti Changbin.

Hanya saja setelah melihat progres latihannya, Felix rasa ia menggantung angan terlalu tinggi sehingga tak bisa terjangkau.

"Ya sudah, Jisungie. Kau boleh pergi."

Nada Felix yang terdengar suram membuat Jisung sedikit terkejut. Perhatiannya kini terarah pada Felix yang duduk bersila di pinggir Danau Hitam dengan kepala tertunduk. Rasanya ingin menangis karena frustrasi, tetapi Felix berusaha menahan diri dengan mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Ia pikir saat itu Jisung sudah terlanjur pergi, sampai dirasakannya tangan temannya mendarat di pundak.

"Hei, jangan sedih begitu. Aku cuma mau istirahat bentar, Felix. Bukannya mau pergi."

Felix mendongak, menatap Jisung yang tersenyum lembut padanya. Entah kenapa Felix jadi merasa kasihan pada Jisung karena sudah membuat temannya mengikuti keinginannya untuk belajar saat pemuda itu barangkali ingin istirahat. Menjadi pemain Quidditch tidak mudah. Tubuh mereka diforsir lebih keras untuk menghadapi latihan fisik, apalagi saat musim pertandingan tiba. Felix merasa terlalu fokus pada diri sendiri hingga luput menyadari bahwa temannya butuh istirahat lebih banyak dibandingkan dirinya.

"Nggak apa-apa, Jisung. Istirahat dulu sana. Besok masih latihan kan?"

"Felix..."

"Serius, nggak apa-apa. Sana kembali ke asrama," kali ini Felix setengah memaksa. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Jisung sekarang.

"Ya sudah," pemuda itu akhirnya mengikuti saran Felix untuk kembali ke asrama. Ia merapikan barang bawaannya sebelum memastikan kembali, "beneran nggak apa-apa aku balik duluan? Kamu sendirian, dong?"

"Cuma sampai jam lima kok. Nggak apa-apa. Aku masih harus latihan sedikit lagi soalnya," Felix meyakinkan Jisung. Pada akhirnya Jisung menyerah dan mengikuti saran Felix untuk kembali ke asrama. Felix melambai ke arah Jisung sampai pemuda itu menghilang di balik undakan kastil. Setelahnya ia kembali berbalik menatap Danau Hitam, menopang dagu di lutut sembari memikirkan hal yang membuat mantra Patronusnya tak kunjung berhasil.

Felix tidak menyadari bahwa sejak beberapa saat lalu seseorang terus memperhatikannya dari kejauhan. Terlalu larut dalam pikirannya membuat Felix luput menyadari suara langkah teredam dari seseorang yang mengendap di belakangnya. Lantas saat Felix hendak meluruskan lutut yang semula tertekuk, ia hampir berteriak kaget saat ujung tongkat sihir tiba-tiba diarahkan ke lehernya.

"Changbin hyung!" Felix menggerutu kesal. Jantungnya nyaris saja copot lantaran kaget, tetapi Changbin malah tergelak. Felix memukul lengan pemuda itu sambil mengerucutkan bibir, "nggak lucu, hyung! Aku bisa-bisa mati karena serangan jantung!"

Mendengar ucapan Felix, Changbin jadi merasa bersalah. Ditatapnya Felix yang masih memegangi dada kirinya dengan ekspresi khawatir. "Maaf," Changbin menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "aku nggak tahu kamu sakitㅡ"

"Hyung!" Changbin terkejut saat Felix tiba-tiba memukul lengannya kembali, "siapa yang bilang aku sakit?! Enak aja!"

"Lho, katanya tadi kena serangan jantung?"

Pertanyaan Changbin yang kelewat serius membuat Felix merasa gemas. Ia tidak menyangka kalau pemuda itu benar-benar berpikir seperti itu, padahal Felix memang suka bicara berlebihan kalau sudah diisengi.

"Hyungie, aku nggak sakit jantung. Yang tadi kan cuma berandai-andai saja," kini Felix tertawa renyah, menunjukkan deretan giginya dan kerut di sudut mata yang membuat pemuda di depannya termangu.

Seandainya saja Felix tahu bahwa senyum lebarnya baru saja membuat Changbin berhenti bernapas, meskipun hanya sedetik.

"Kenapa sih tadi iseng banget?"

Pertanyaan Felix membuat Changbin mengerjapkan mata tidak mengerti. Pemuda itu menelengkan kepala sebelum ber'ooh' pelan saat menyadari maksud pertanyaan Felix. "Tadi kulihat kau ditinggalkan temanmu. Setelah itu kau seperti mau menangis."

Felix menggeleng cepat, wajahnya memerah. "Enggak! Aku nggak mau nangis, kok!"

Changbin hanya melambaikan tangan mendengar bantahan Felix.

"Aku nggak apa-apa, hyung. Cuma agak sedih karena belum menguasai mantra Patronus," jawab Felix jujur.

Selama beberapa menit, tidak satupun di antara mereka yang berbicara. Semilir angin musim semi mempermainkan rambut gelap Changbin yang tak henti ditatap Felix. Dalam hati pemuda itu menghela napas. Sampai kapankah ia akan terus begini? Hanya berani menatap pemuda itu tanpa sepengetahuannya?

Felix terlanjur berjanji pada diri sendiri bahwa ia akan menyampaikan sesuatu yang amat penting pada Changbin setelah berhasil melewati rintangan terberat untuk menciptakan Patronus ini. Namun bagaimana ia akan sampai ke sana jika kemampuan saja ia tidak punya? Felix merasa tidak pantas berada di sisi Changbin jika ia tidak bersikap tegas pada dirinya.

Hingga saat ini, menyamakan langkah dengan Changbin terasa begitu sulit. Felix sepertinya bisa melihat usahanya akan berujung sia-sia.

"Hei."

Di sela renungannya, Changbin tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunan Felix. Ia terkejut saat mendapati wajah pemuda itu dalam jarak dekat. Menelan ludah, Felix refleks mematung. Changbin menekuk lutut sebelum menyandarkan pipinya di sana. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"A-apa?" Felix sedikit gelagapan. Changbin terkekeh melihatnya.

"Tadi kau melamun lagi. Apa yang kau pikirkan, Felix?"

Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng pelan, memilih untuk bungkam alih-alih bicara. Tidak mungkin Felix mengaku bahwa ia memikirkan tentang pemuda itu, kan?

Changbin agaknya tidak mempercayai kata-kata Felix. Terbukti dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat saat menatap ke arah Felix. Namun Changbin memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya sehingga Felix bisa menghela napas lega.

"Hyung," panggil Felix tiba-tiba setelah keheningan yang kembali menyelimuti sesaat lalu. Changbin menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan bertanya, "kenangan bahagiaku kayaknya nggak cukup kuat untuk membuat Patronus."

Felix kembali menekuk lutut dan menopang dagu. Ia benci merasa lemah dan tidak berdaya seperti ini, apalagi di depan orang lain.  _Apalagi di depan Changbin,_ bisik suara dalam kepala Felix. Ia nyaris meluapkan rasa frustrasinya dalam bulir-bulir air mata yang tertahan di kelopak mata jika saja tangan Changbin tidak mengelus rambutnya lembut.

"Felix."

Cara pemuda itu memanggil nama Felix entah kenapa membuat seluruh tubuhnya terasa aneh. Suara Changbin yang terdengar lebih dalam membuat jantung Felix berdentum keras di balik rusuk. Perlahan Felix mengangkat wajah agar ia bisa menatap Changbin.

"Bagaimana kalau kubantu membuat kenangan bahagia untukmu?"

Felix bahkan tidak sempat membalas ucapan Changbin lantaran benaknya sudah berhenti berfungsi saat sepasang telapak tangan Changbin menangkup wajahnya. Rasa hangat yang menjalar dari wajah hingga ke dadanya membuat Felix lupa bernapas. Begitu pula dengan tatapan yang diarahkan Changbin padanya, membuat detak jantungnya menjadi tidak karuan.

Harusnya Felix bisa menerka bahwa jarak di antara wajah mereka akan semakin menghilang. Harusnya Felix bisa melihat sorot mata Changbin yang terarah pada bibirnya yang setengah terbuka. Namun ia tetap terkejut ketika Changbin menghapus jarak di antara mereka, memerangkap bibir atas Felix di antara bibir tipisnya yang lembut.

Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Felix selain memejamkan mata seerat mungkin saat Changbin melumat bibirnya perlahan tanpa intensi untuk menyakiti. Rasanya seperti ada kembang api yang meledak dalam kepalanya, percikannya satu persatu mengenai kulit Felix yang meremang. Jemari Changbin yang berdiam di pergelangan tangannya mendadak terasa mengalirkan gelenyar aneh yang membuat tubuh Felix gemetar. Ia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama Changbin menciumnya. Namun saat wajah pemuda itu menjauh, Felix bisa merasakan bahwa tubuhnya lemas karena kekurangan oksigen.

"Astaga, Felix," Changbin terkejut saat tubuh Felix merosot begitu saja seperti kehilangan tenaga. Pemuda itu terlihat sangat khawatir meskipun bibirnya berkedut menahan tawa, "kau oke?!"

"Hyung...," Felix bergumam, menatap Changbin dengan sorot tidak percaya, "yang tadi itu...apa...?"

Pertanyaan Felix agaknya membuat Changbin bingung sehingga pemuda itu pun balas bertanya, "Apanya yang apa?"

"Itu...tadi...c-ciuman...," sepertinya kemampuan otak Felix benar-benar menurun setelah apa yang dilakukan Changbin padanya. Lihatlah, dia jadi tidak bisa mengucapkan kalimat lengkap.

"Iya, ciuman. Memangnya kenapa, Felix? Kau nggak suka?"

Nada suara Changbin sebetulnya tidak terdengar tersinggung sama sekali. Namun Felix langsung merasa khawatir dan segera memeluk Changbin sambil meminta maaf.

"Maksudku nggak begitu," pemuda itu menggeleng cepat, menatap Changbin dengan wajah memelas. " _I'm sorry, hyung. I...I really like it. But...I still can't believe it._ Maksudku...aku kira...cuma aku yang suka padamu. Aku nggak tahu kenapa tapiㅡ"

Telunjuk Changbin yang menempel di bibirnya membuat Felix seketika berhenti bicara.

"Ya sudah, kalau suka nggak usah protes. Lagipula kalau memang aku juga menyukaimu, itu tidak salah kan?" ucapnya dengan senyum di wajah. Telapak tangan pemuda itu kembali menangkup wajah Felix lembut.

"Nanti malam cobalah memikirkan kenangan bersamaku, siapa tahu bisa berhasil membuat Patronus."

Felix mengerjap bingung.

"Kenapa, hyung?"

Changbin tersenyum sebelum mengelus lembut pipi Felix dengan ibu jarinya.

"Karena aku berhasil membuat Patronus sempurnaku setelah bertemu denganmu."

 

***

 

" _Expecto Patronum_!"

Asap keperakan muncul di ujung tongkat sihirnya. Felix berkonsentrasi penuh, berusaha menggenggam erat kenangan bersama Changbin yang ia miliki untuk membuat Patronusnya sempurna. Senyuman sang pemuda, tatapan matanya yang tajam namun teduh saat menatap Felix. Lalu kenangan mereka di Danau Hitam beberapa waktu lalu,  _ciuman pertamanya._ Semua kenangan bahagia yang ia miliki, semua diberikan oleh Seo Changbin.

Maka sudah sepantasnya Felix membalas kebaikan pemuda itu dengan perlindungan terkuat yang ia miliki. Perisai paling sempurna, sihir paling murni berbentuk Patronus. Demi Seo Changbin _nya_ , Felix akan menjadi kuat. Dan ia bersungguh-sungguh.

Sinar keperakan itu perlahan semakin terang, terang,  _terang,_ hingga membentuk siluet  _reindeer_  yang membuat Felix tertegun melihatnya.

" _It's...beautiful._ "

Felix menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Changbin menatap Patronusnya dengan wajah terkesima. Sinar keperakan yang menari di balik bola mata gelap Changbin bagaikan langit malam dengan kerlip bintang. Felix tidak pernah melihat Changbin yang seindah itu hingga tanpa sadar ia menarik tangan sang pemuda sebelum mendaratkan kecupan lembut di bibirnya.

" _Thank you,_ " Felix tersenyum, sorot matanya terlihat bahagia saat menatap Changbin yang mengerjap dalam diam, " _for giving me the happiest memory I've ever had._ "

Seiring dengan siluet  _reindeer_ yang mulai menghilang, Changbin pun perlahan menarik Felix dalam dekapnya.

" _Thanks to you, too, for being my_ _happiness,_ Felix."***


End file.
